


Jealousy

by Pencil_for_President



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Other, Resentment, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencil_for_President/pseuds/Pencil_for_President
Summary: Petunia Dursley nee Evans hates her sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, as well as magic in general. Welcome to a poem showing Petunia's side of things, maybe she's bitter for a reason.





	

Perfect princess Lily,

She who is smart,

She who is pretty,

She who is a WITCH!

 

Flawed, common Petunia,

She who’s ordinary,

She who’s plain,

She who’s a **MUGGLE**!

 

I loved my sister,

My darling little sister,

But one year,

The year she turned eleven,

She left me.

She left me for a world of magic,

A world I’ll never know,

A world that stole my baby sister away from me.

Resentment filled me,

Jealousy consumed me,

I wanted no more to do with my FREAKY sister,

The girl that always overshadowed me.

 

He was left with me,

An unexpected

B

U

R

D

E

N.

My last link to my dear little sister,

I should have loved him,

I took all my resentment out on him instead.

 

He could have grown up knowing familial love,

Instead he grew up knowing only hate, resentment, and neglect,

He could have grown up happy,

Instead he grew up b/r/o/k/e/n.


End file.
